


First Dance

by xenosaurus



Series: Fire Emblem Wedding Nights [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Virginity, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laslow doesn't have nearly as much experience as he'd like people to believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dance

"So you've never done this before."

Gods, that wasn't even a _question_. Corrin is beneath him in their marriage bed, her eyes bright with amusement, and she sees right through him.

Laslow pulls his hands away from the stubborn lacing of her bodice. He drops his head onto her still-clothed shoulder and whimpers with embarrassment. Corrin laughs and raises a hand to lightly scratch the back of his neck. It feels good enough to make him shiver.

"It's alright," She soothes, working her nails gently down his back. It's skin-to-skin; she'd had no trouble getting _his_ shirt off. "I guessed that was the case. We'll figure it out."

Laslow peeks out of the sanctuary of her dress fabric. The way she's smiling is encouraging, and his heart tightens around how _special_ this moment is.

"My love--" He starts, but she cuts him off by giving his ass a firm squeeze. It's a little rough and he goes lightheaded with sudden, fierce arousal.

"Pretty words later, dear," She teases, which seems like a great idea. He's just lost his grip on spoken language anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> did you catch my manhandling reference because i've been laughing at it for 10 minutes


End file.
